Hydrogen, carbon monoxide, and mixtures of hydrogen and carbon monoxide are desirable feedstocks for chemical and petrochemical processes.
The conversion of hydrocarbons to hydrogen and carbon monoxide containing gases is well known in the art. Examples of such processes include catalytic steam reforming, autothermal catalytic reforming, catalytic partial oxidation, and non-catalytic partial oxidation. Each of these processes has advantages and disadvantages and produce various ratios of hydrogen and carbon monoxide, also known as synthesis gas.
The crude synthesis gas formed by the conversion of hydrocarbons is then separated by various processes to form the desired hydrogen, carbon monoxide, and/or mixtures of hydrogen and carbon monoxide. Separation of the carbon monoxide is typically done by cryogenic separation in a cryogenic separation unit or cold box and separation of hydrogen from the crude synthesis gas is typically done by pressure swing adsorption.
Cryogenic separators require a steady feed, both in terms of composition and pressure. Consequently, carbon monoxide is removed from the crude synthesis gas stream first, followed by separation of the hydrogen-containing stream in a pressure swing adsorber, since the output from a pressure swing adsorber varies both in composition and pressure.
Industry desires a process and apparatus for separating hydrogen and carbon monoxide from a crude synthesis gas where the process and apparatus are robust and stable.
Industry desires a process and apparatus for separating hydrogen and carbon monoxide from a crude synthesis gas with high recovery of hydrogen and carbon monoxide and high energy efficiency.